Only Hope
by mana massacre
Summary: Inspired by Mandy Moore's Only Hope Lucrecia's last moments. Well, I'm sure this isn't exactly the way it happened. My first shot at Lucrecia's POV. Rate and review please?


A kiss - so what?

But those kisses, enchanting in the most sickening of ways, coming from the deranged scientist... Would eventually turn into deeper, more passionate kisses, and that would, in turn, transform into something more than she ever bargained for... And that would turn into her beautiful suicide.

And how will she die?

Magic - she will seal herself in a crystalline mako coffin, almost as if she were a decoration - it would be where she found Chaos itself.

Oh, yes... Chaos...

Chaos which has been infused with the man who had requested to share the rest of his life with her, and she refused, instead choosing the sick, sadistic scientist who would be the one who persuades her into killing herself.

Ah, death! It was fantastic - fantastically insane, but it was so... Beautiful...

She had come close to death, once upon a time, and it changed her forever.

Chaos itself was partially released, and his father...

_Dr. Valentine..._

Dr. Valentine, who gave up his life for an insignificant lab worker.

And if he had not jumped in the way, she would have willingly accepted her Fate!

Insanity. It was pure insanity, but it made perfect sense to her mind, distorted with horrible visions of the past, the present, and the future.

And what now?

The light - ah, the light, a bright, neon-like beam of light...! How glorious! How beautiful!

Maybe she WAS dying right now, but she smiled. A normal greeting, is it not? A smile!

_I can't think straight,_ she thought to herself.

But why would she want to? Why would anyone want to?

She hated logic - hated, hated it! Science is so... overrated. Because you can mutate someone into something by science, you can save a life by science, and you can figure out the distance from here to the next universe by science... But you cannot live by science. Science does not measure love, nor hate, nor the spectacular feeling that you get in between those strong conciousnesses.

And to spend a life as a scientist...

She laughed. What a waste.

She had lived for nothing. And how could a man with such a bright future and intelligent mind die for... well, her?

_It's all your fault. You DO realize that._

Hush.

Oh, it was like a dream! She couldn't help but clap at the beautiful funeral nature had planned for her. Five crystal pillars, circling around one. She, of course, reconized that one... How could she not? It was where her life changed. It was where Chaos was stored.

But wait! How irresponsible would it be to die without a trace? She wanted to be remembered! Remembered as...

As what?

A scientist? A confused girl who had no idea of where her future lies? A cowardly whore who gave up her concious in exchange for emotional numbness?

And to think... Poor Professor Hojo never got to torture her again. What a pity - what a shame!

And what about Chaos' vessel? What was his name?

Something... Valentine. V... Something. Valentine. A gunslinger, a turk, and now, a living corpse. She had laughed and clapped again in escasy.

Yes! These damned fools - let them suffer! Let Hojo be swallowed by his studies, by his passion to discover something that would make him feel like... someone! May he never find what he seeks!

And may Chao's vessel be doomed to a life of misery and hate and...

Let Chaos overpower him!

Oh, what's this?

The crystals glowed, and she giggled in glee and jumped up and down, like a delighted child.

_Glorious! Glorious! How beautifully they dance for me!_

And so, she raced towards the pillar in the middle, and her body touched its surface...

And then she realized, half a second too late, that this was not what she wanted.

Her body became numb, yet her mind refused to settle. It was a curious thing - queer, even. She was perfectly aware of everything, of her surroundings, the light, and the mysteriously caped figure coming into view from the distance...

_Vincent Valentine._

His name was : Vincent Valentine.

And in the slightest movement, invisible by the naked eye, her lips twitched into a smile.

_You're my only hope now..._


End file.
